Love is Forevermore
by Aira Silver
Summary: A Cookleta/Kradam AU story.  I hope this is where I'm suppposed to put the story.  Very, very strong T...Actually it might be a M.


Love is Forevermore

Aira Silver

A Cookleta and Kradam story

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the plots and some other things. Kris Allen and David Archuleta are their own people. I'm just borrowing their looks and names. Not to mention that how some people are portrayed in this story is NOT REAL LIFE AT ALL. I'm just using those characters and don't know how they really act.

First and Last warning: slash, don't like it, don't read the story.

Prologue:

He wander around the place, lost as heck but not wanting to ask anyone to help him. He was scared. He wouldn't admit it out loud but this place, this huge place scared him. Wishing he had someone with him the boy ran into someone. Gasping he looked up into dark eyes.

Blushing, he glanced back down. "Sorry." the boy whispered before slipping around the body.

Well he tried. The person he had ran into grabbed his arm. "Hey, it's okay. I wasn't looking where I was going either. I'm Kris, Kris Allen."

The boy blushed harder but answered. "David, David Archuleta. Could….could you help me? I'm kind of lost." he admitted.

Kris smiled and lifted the boy's (David's) head up so the younger could see it. "Sure. May I see your paper? It'll help me figure out what you're looking for."

David handed it over, knowing but not wondering why, that he and Kris would be close. He never be alone again.

Start:

Racing through the hallways and outside, David glanced around. Finding who he wanted, the boy ran over. Flinging himself into Kris' arms the younger refused to look up. Kris exchanged looks with Katy and Cale before he tried to get David to look up. "David? What's wrong? Archie, what happened?"

Shaking his head Archie didn't look up. Instead he spoke from Kris's chest. It was soft enough that the other's had to lean forward to hear him. "I messed up. I can't sing with….HIM. I freaked out and just ran. I'm such a….a gosh dang mess." he moaned, burying closer into his older friend.

"Wait." Cale chuckled, "You got a crush on Lambert also?"

"Cale!" Kris hissed, turning red. "Archie doesn't have a crush on Adam. It's Cook he likes."

"Yeah Cale, it's Kris who's got the crush on Adam. That's one of the reasons we broke up remember?" Katy teased.

"Hey, what's going on?" Carly bounded up with Brooke, Matt, and Jason. "Why's Archie trying to hide in Kris's chest?"

"He's got a crush on Cook and has to sing with him. He freaked and ran." Katy answered with a smirk.

"Oh man, that's about as bad as when Kris had to sing with Lambert and couldn't. I had to instead." Matt moaned, shooting Kris a glare.

Kris shot Matt one back. Megan came up with Anoop and Scott. "Don't look now guys but Cook and Lambert are on their way over." Megan smirked.

Both David and Kris paled and tried to blend into the others. Scott sidestepped with Anoop's help and laughed. "It's not that bad."

"You don't have a crush on either of them." Archie hissed before the mentioned men walked up.

Hiding behind Kris who was not looking at Adam, Archie ignored the conversation as he and Kris tried to quietly leave. They didn't get far before Allison dragged them back as she ran past the two of them. "Adam!" the girl screeched, flinging herself at the dark haired man.

Kris and David went with her because she still had a hold of Kris who had Archie clinging to him. Yelping, the two hit the ground, Kris below Archie. David whimpered at Kris's curse. Carly raced over and pulled Archie off Kris as Anoop helped the older man up. "Archie! You okay sweetheart? Kris? Damn it, Allison! How many times have we told you to let them go when you crash into someone? Kris or Archie could have been really hurt!" Carly swore at the younger girl.

"Alli, sweetie, please be careful next time. Kris can't keep taking David's weight every time they fall. They might be the same height but still…" Brooke was more calm when speaking to the younger girl.

Allison nodded, looking down ashamed. The look went away when Archie and Kris wrapped her in a hug that literally had her surrounded by the two of them. Squealing she hugged them back. "Get that look off your face Alli. We're not mad, a little shaken up but not mad." David forgot about the audience as he spoke to his friend.

"Okay. I am sorry though. I was just so happy to see Adam I forgot about you guys. Why were you trying to sneak off?" Allison titled her head questionably.

"They don't want to talk to Lambert or Cook. To sh….Fuck Kris! That hurt!" Cale yelped when Kris kicked him hard in the shin.

"Cale! Watch your mouth. C'mon Archie. Lets go find someplace to practice without all of them around us." Kris held out his hand to David.

David took it and the two went off after grabbing Kris's guitar case. Megan shook her head. "When will they stop this and actually speak to other people than us?"

"When people stop thinking Archie is easy to take and Kris will just let them take him and David. Fuck, I still get pissed when I see Drake and Danny. Tommy following them today?" Cale hissed angrily.

"He's giving them a ride. Monty will be bringing them home later." Katy confirmed. "I pity Drake and Danny if or when Monty gets hold of them. He'll rip them apart."

"Monty? Try Cass or Brad. Asshole is going to so end up dead if Brad catches him threatening to touch Kris again." Anoop smirked.

"Okay, what's going on? What did Drake do? Hell, what Danny are you all talking about for that matter?" Cook asked.

"Danny Noriega. He and Drake want Archie and Kris for themselves. Drake thinks that since he broke up with you, Adam, he can go after Kris without consequences. Danny just thinks that David is his and doesn't care that Archie only likes him as a friend and nothing else." Jason explained with an eye roll.

Adam growled. "Oh hell no! Drake can fuck off. Kris is mine!"

"Archie is mine and if Noriega thinks he can get him, the moron got another thing coming." Cook let out his own growl.

The girls giggled before Brooke spoke. "Well then lets go tell them. If I know Danny and Drake they'll try to get Kris and David alone."

Adam and Cook exchanged looks before motioning the others to lead. Matt started them off, guiding Scott as Allison skipped beside them. She was humming a song that Matt sort of recognized. "One of Kris' new ones, Alli?"

The youngest (since David wasn't there) nodded with a grin. "Yep, he and David wrote it together. David can sing it but doesn't want to. Kris can't sing it cuz it isn't in his range but I like it. Want to hear?"

"Sure Alli. Sing it." Megan encouraged.

Alli smiled again before she started to sing.

"_I wonder what it be like_

_To be in your arms_

_To have you wrapped around me_

_In me_

_To never be alone_

_I found you _

_Only to loose you_

_I saw you _

_Only to watch you walk away_

_I watch you_

_Only to have you never notice me_

_I wonder when I'll get the courage_

_To walk up to you and speak_

_To tell you how I feel_

_To know that you'll be there_

_I found you_

_Only to loose you_

_I saw you_

_Only to watch you walk away_

_I watch you_

_Only to have you never notice me_

_I keep watching you _

_I keep praying_

_For the courage_

_To speak_

_To tell you _

_That I love you_

_I found you_

_Only to loose you_

_I saw you_

_Only to watch you walk away_

_I watch you_

_Only to have you never notice me_

_I want your comfort_

_I want your love_

_I want you_

_To love me_

_To never leave me_

_I found you_

_Only to loose you_

_I saw you_

_Only to watch you walk away_

_I watch you_

_Only to have you never notice me_

_I finally spoke _

_But you never listened_

_Never noticed me_

_To interested in the other_

_To notice that I'm here_

_Waiting_

_I found you_

_Only to loose you_

_I saw you_

_Only to watch you walk away_

_I watch you_

_Only to have you never notice me"_

Brooke gasped while Carly whistled. "Damn, that says a whole lot in just a few verses. Anything else they written together?"

"A few more but they refuse to let me see the words or even hear it. Only reason why I know this one is because David asked me to sing it. He sounds so good when he sings the song but Archie refuses for some reason. Kris wants a full band to accompanying the song, thinks it would work well. I don't really know. I like it with only the guitar and maybe piano if Archie is playing. I haven't heard the full thing with a band yet. Wonder if that's why Tommy and Monty are going to be at practice?" Allison mused.

"Yup, just got a text asking me to go there. Cook, Monty wants you there also. Oh, Adam, Brad said to tell you that he and Cass stole a song from Kris. They want you to try and sing it." Cale smirked at the two men.

They agreed and walked a bit faster. Soon the group came to the practice area. Unlike Tommy, Kris, and Archie who had drove they walked so the large group got there a half hour after practice had started.

Kris and David turned pale at seeing their crushes but turned back to the song they had been working on. Michael greeted the group before swiping the song from Kris who yelped. "Mike! Give it back!"

"Nope. Cassidy said this is the one he and Brad wanted Adam to try and sing. So I'm giving it to him. It's fine by the way Kris. Here Adam."

Kris tried to say something but his mouth was covered by Matt's hand. Adam looked the words over before nodding to Tommy. With Tommy and Monty giving him the music for his background, Adam started to sing.

"_I'll make itIt might take yearsTake decadesI'll make it I can'tWon't forget youMy life was so revolved around you For yearsIt took Is still taking timeI'll make itNo matter how much it'll hurtIn the end I'll make itI'll forget youThe pain I was inThe pain that can never go awayFrom the hurt you and I Both put me throughI'll make itNo matter how much it'll hurtIn the end I'll make itIn the end I'll make it_

_I'll make it"_

When he finished Adam turned to Kris. "That was… just great. Thank you for writing it and then letting me sing the song."

Kris mumbled which had Matt releasing his mouth. "Want to try that again Allen?" the dueling pianist smirked.

"I said your welcome. Can David and I get back to practice? Without all of you around?"

"Nope. You're stuck with us." Megan announced with a grin.

Archie moaned as he tried to hide behind the piano. "I just want to sing but not with all you watching. Monty, when can we start?"

The older man just chuckled. "Now. Start singing Archuleta."

David pouted but did as ordered.

"_Sing to the chorus of others Sing for yourself Sing just to singDon't let anyone tell you not toDo what you wantNot want others want you toSing for the pleasure Sing just to singSing to helpSing for caring Sing just sing"_

Kris was next and with a smile at Archie and a deep breath, the older male started.

"_I do it all the timeI feel something for you But I deny it Just keep denying itI can't tell you the truthIt hurtsI want to tell youBut it hurts to muchI keep on denying how I feelJust deny to your faceTo my ownI want to tell To sing it to everyone But still I deny What you mean to meDeny, deny, denyThat's all I do anymore Just deny"_

When he finished Kris met Monty's eyes. The older man had a dropped jaw. "Jesus! Sorry David, still who came up with those? They are…I don't know how to say this but both might be short but they are so powerful. Great job, both of you."

"Thanks Monty." David shrugged. "Kris came up with the words. I just agreed to sing the one."

Before anyone could say anything else Brad and Cassidy came waltzing up. Kissing everyone on the cheek, Brad wrapped Kris in a hug. "Kris, honey you so have to come tonight! Please!" Brad pleaded.

"Go where? Can Archie come?" Kris tilted his head slightly.

"Sure," Cass drawled, "Alli will be coming so as long as some of us are sober it'll be fine."

"We'll get back to you Cass. Kris, don't look now but…"Jason didn't get to finish before Drake and Danny strode past.

Pulling Archie and Kris into their arms the two males went to kiss the struggling men in their arms. Before they could they found out that their arms were empty. Adam put Kris behind him while Cook did the same with David. Leaving the others to watch them, the two older men stalked forward.

Moving into Danny and Drake's personal space, Adam glared at his ex and his cohort. "What did I tell you a couple weeks ago, Drake? What the fuck did I say I do if you didn't leave Kris alone!" Adam roared, angrily.

As Adam took care of Drake, Cook spun around and hit Danny, hard. "How many times do I have to tell you Noriega? Archie will never be yours. He's mine, has been from the start. Get it through your fucking head, David Archuleta is MINE!"

Kris and Archie stared in shock at their crushes. Turning to look at the others they tried to get their eyes. All except Scott refused to meet hazel and dark brown. Scott groaned before he spoke. "Now you get why we all laugh when you both freak out about Lambert and Cook? They like you, they claimed you, they make sure no one comes near you. Well, except for Noriega and LaBry who don't listen at all. You're theirs, they are yours, end of discussion."

Allison giggled along with Carly, Megan, Katy, and Brooke at Archie and Kris's faces. "You two so need to stop living in your dreams and start living in real life." Megan scolded gently. "You're lucky Adam and Cook haven't given up on you two yet."

"Megan, shut up." Kris hissed angrily. "You only know half of what's going on, not the full thing. If we're living in our dreams it's for a good reason. Now if you excuse me, I need to get Archie home."

"Kris…" Carly started.

"Shut the fuck up!" the brunette growled before he stalked away.

Cale and David followed quickly. Cale cursed quietly as he pulled the younger male with him. "Come on Archie. How long till your…you know gets home?"

"Half an hour." the youngest spoke softly. "Dad said I just need to check in and then I can hang with you and Kris."

"Good, don't want you at the house when you're dad finally leaves. Yeah, David, he asked me to take you, Jazzy, and Amber. Daniel's with Claudia so that only leaves your dad at home." Kris got in Monty's car who was waiting.

Driving through the streets the car soon came to a stop in front of the Archuleta home. David and Kris ran in and came out within a couple of minutes with Archie's younger siblings. Jeff waved goodbye and went back in to wait for his wife (hopefully soon to be ex-wife). The car pulled away just in time, Lupe was pulling in.

End:

Jeff watched with a soft smile as his oldest son played with his siblings. David's boyfriend was lying under a tree, eyes on his lover. Adam and Kris were beside him, Kris sleeping lightly as Adam played with his hair.

It had been a trying time. Lupe hadn't been to happy to see the siblings gone that night and attacked Jeff in a fit of rage. She then went to Kris' house where she figured her oldest son was and found him in Cook's arms. She screamed and ran at David, yelling about how she get rid of the fag just like she did his father. Lupe never touched Archie. Kris got in her way and wouldn't leave. To say Adam was pissed when he and the others found Kris on the ground was an understatement. Adam went to help Cook hold Lupe back while Monty called for an ambulance for the Archuleta's home and the police.

Lupe was put away for attempted murder of her ex-husband, son, and his friend. Jeff had to stay in the hospital for two months which left his children with the Allen's who assured him they didn't mind. Jeff worried until Archie came by with Cook and told him they were all fine.

That was the first time Jeff officially met Cook but not the last. Cook became such a part of David's life that Jeff was used to seeing the two of them everywhere. It was the same way with Kris and Adam. Kris introduced the two males a couple days after Cook and Jeff met and it was instant dislike. At first but the more Jeff got to know Adam, the more he liked him and approved.

Most people would wonder why Jeff needed to approve of Adam when Kris' own family approved. What most people didn't know was that Kris was an unofficial Archuleta. Ever since David ran into Kris that first day and they became friends, the two males acted like close siblings. So when Kris wanted Jeff to meet Adam or Archie wanted Neil to meet Cook, it was for approval.

Jeff glanced over at the three under the tree and remembered what happened after Lupe had been taken away and he had been in surgery and after when he met Cook and Adam for the official first time.

_(__**Flashback)**_

_**Almost six hours later David and Kris were pacing anxiously in the waiting room at Mercy Elizabeth Hospital. Jeff had been brought in and was in surgery. Kris was sporting a couple bruises but that's was about it. Kim was trying to get the two friends to sit but they were refusing. To worried about Jeff, the males had not acknowledged anyone except their families. Not even Cook and Adam had been acknowledged which showed just how worried Kris and David were. Most times the two crushes were spoken of even in passing, not this time.**_

_**Finally muttering a curse, Kris spun around to face his father, Neil. "Dad, why the fuck won't they tell us anything? Claudia is here and is Jeff's power of attorney but they still won't tell us anything! FUCK!"**_

"_**Kristopher Neil Allen!" Kim scolded. "I know you're worried but no need to swear around Amber and Jazzy. The doctors will tell us or at least Claudia soon. Now either sit or go to the cafeteria and get something to eat. In fact why don't you just go to the cafeteria, maybe it'll help make time go by faster."**_

_**David nodded at Kim before dragging Kris off. The others, that had showed up, followed. Tommy ran up to Kris and tugged him into his arms. Adam growled softly but Cale sighed and pulled Tommy off of Kris. "Off Tommy. Lambert's pissed enough that he'll hurt you even if you are one of his best friends."**_

_**Tommy pouted. "Fine. I get to hug him when Adam isn't so mad and lets Kris out of sight."**_

"_**Which isn't going to be for a long time." Cook grumbled. "Neither of them will be allowed out of our sights for almost ever."**_

_**The group came to the cafeteria as Cook said this. Kris and David were looking over the selections when two females walked up to them. Adam and Cook moved fast and were between their lovers and the females within seconds. "Sorry ladies, not on the market. Tommy is though." Cook drawled with a tight smile.**_

_**David hid his face at the sighs from the females. Kris shook his head and tried to move out of Adam's arms. The older man refused so Kris had to make his decision and tell the cashier from Adam. David just let Cook choose for him, taking whatever he was given with a small thank you. Cook smiled at his boyfriend and paid for their food and drinks before joining Cale, Tommy, Kris, Adam, Monty, Archie's siblings, Neil, and Daniel.**_

"_**Think Cassidy and Brad are mad at us for not being there?" David questioned Cale. **_

"_**Nah, I called and they know what happened. Brad said that he let us get away with it tonight. Next time we got to go though. Allison barely wanted to go but did only cuz she knew we call if anything really happened." Cale soothed the younger male.**_

_**David nodded and without realizing leaned back into Cook. Dave smiled and wrapped an arm around the younger, pulling him even closer. Kris was leaning against Adam when he started to hum quietly. David joined in before the two of them started to sing.**_

"_Innocent in our love_

_Innocent in our lives_

_Innocent in what we feel_

_Innocent in how we act_

_Innocent in how we look_

_Innocent in all that matters_

_Innocent _

_Innocent_

_Innocent_

_Innocent_

_You think we are so innocent_

_But we aren't_

_You think we don't know what we do_

_You don't realize that we see you_

_Act so innocent _

_When you aren't_

_Innocent_

_Innocent_

_Innocent_

_Innocent_

_We see right through you_

_We know what you did_

_We act the way we do _

_To make you forget_

_Make you leave_

_Innocent_

_Innocent_

_Innocent_

_Innocent_

_We are not as innocent as you think we are"_

_**Noticing everyone watching them, the two friends blushed and tried to hide in Cook and Adam. Monty shook his head at the group. "Don't hide, it's fine. In fact I like the song. When did you two first sing it, or should I say come up with the song?"**_

"_**Um…gosh it was what? Four, five days ago?" Kris wrote the lyrics and I just helped with the music. A piano and guitar accompany it but we can have a drum maybe…." David stuttered.**_

_**Kris disagreed and that got the group into a debate. Neil and Tommy wanted to make it a faster song while Monty, Cale, and Kris thought it was fine the way it was. Adam and Cook stayed out of the discussion as did David. By the time the group decided to go back to Jeff's room, David and Kris were in a better mood.**_

_**Four days later, David walked into his father's room with Cook. Jeff greeted his son and was introduced to Cook. David was sent away to wait as the other two spoke privately.**_

_**Cook waited for Jeff to speak, not knowing what to say to his boyfriend's father. Finally Jeff opened his mouth. His voice was a bit horse still from all the screaming he had done with Lupe but Dave could still understand him. "My son has been in love with you for about two years. You are not just going to use him and then throw him away are you? I hope not because while I might be in a hospital, I can still hurt you and then get his friends to finish you. I know for a fact that Michael, Brooke, Carly, Daniel Allen, and Kris would do it if I just asked."**_

_**Dave paled and shook his head widely. "No! I never do that to Archie, he's my everything. I noticed him when he first came and that was it. I broke up with my ex-girlfriend and tried to catch him. He's hard to catch, ran away every time I went up to him and his friends, or didn't speak when I spoke to him. I thought he hated me, didn't like me. It wasn't until Michael pulled me aside and explained that I understood. Chr….Dang it! I love his eyes, his voice, his smile, his expressions, the way he still blushes at curses or drinks or talk of sex. He got me to slow down on my drinking, to stop cursing as much, and stop the acting up part of sex. All before I even got him as mine! I won't be like Noriega and just demand him to be my boyfriend or do something. I respect him to much, love him to much. He…David was made for me, I'm sorry if you don't like that fact but I'm not giving him up, for anything or anyone. If I have anything to say about it, I'd keep him safe and in a protective cocoon for the rest of his life. I don't though, the only thing I can do is be there for him for the rest of our lives and into eternity. I'll never leave him, I'll look for him in every lifetime, every day will be with him, giving him anything he wants, and what he doesn't want or won't say."**_

_**Jeff was still, his face showing nothing for a couple seconds. Jeff smiled then at Cook, fully and with ease. "I was hoping you say that. You have my permission to court my son, David Cook. Know this, hurt him and I will hunt you down and then, when I'm done with you, I'll let the Allens have you."**_

_**Dave nodded his agreement right before the door opened and David walked into the room. Archie greeted his father and boyfriend not realizing what had been talked about only a few minutes before. After staying for another hour the couple left, promising to have Adam and Kris visit Jeff in a couple of days.**_

_**True to their promise, Kris and Adam came to visit a couple days later. Kris was sent away without an excuse since he could understand better than David why Jeff wanted to speak to Adam. Once Kris was gone, Jeff looked Adam over. "I don't like you." he spoke bluntly. "I don't think you're right for Kris but he adores you. Tell me why you like him, why you think you're good enough for him."**_

"_**Why should I have to?" Adam countered. "You're not his father, you aren't even related to Kris."**_

"_**He's like a son to me. Now are you going to tell me?" **_

"_**Not today." Adam walked out with that statement. **_

_**Kris came back to say goodbye and try to talk to Jeff. Jeff didn't say anything just sent the younger male on his way. Kris sighed but went, quietly vowing to try again.**_

_**He did try, two days later. It didn't work. Again and again Adam and Jeff countered each other. Adam thought Jeff hated him and quietly spoke to Neil. Neil just smiled and asked him to try again. Adam agreed to try one last time but that was it.**_

_**What Adam didn't realize was that his speaking back and coming back to see Jeff was winning the older man over. Jeff could see that even though Adam was confused and thinking that Jeff hated him, he still came, only because of Kris. If Kris didn't keep asking him to come, Adam would have given up long ago. Because Kris asked and Adam adored his boyfriend, he went. **_

_**Adam came into Jeff's by himself. "Kris is downstairs. I asked him to give us an hour. Look, I know you don't like me but I don't care." Adam announced right away.**_

"_**Oh? You finally going to tell me why you think you're good enough for Kris?" Jeff asked.**_

"_**I'm not. I'm not right for Kris at all. He's right for me. I wouldn't exist without him. He's my love, my soul, my mate, my everything. It's because of him that I'm standing here in this room speaking to you. I adore that man, will do anything for him, including talk to a man that doesn't like me just because he asked. Kris saved me from giving up, three years ago. Drake and I had just broken up and Drake was putting me down. The day I saw Kris I was thinking about ending it. I looked up from this thought and saw him. He was talking to David, helping him. I knew without meeting his eyes that I had met my reason for being. Kris doesn't know this but if I hadn't seen him that day I would have gone home and ended it. **_

_**I'm protective, fucking possessive, and obsessed with that man. I won't forgive myself if anything happened I could have stopped. It's why I come with Kris everyday to see you, your 'wife' got him before I could stop her and I regret it. It's why I threaten my ex every time I see him near Kris. Drake LaBry just wants to get in his pants like Noriega's wants in David's. Kris and Archie aren't like that, Cook and I both know this. We know what we want and went after them. I will do anything, including die if it met he lived. **_

_**Go ahead and hate me. Go ahead and threaten me. Go after Kris though and I will hurt you. Kris is innocent in my eyes, will always be innocent if I have anything to say about it. Cook and I love both David and Kris with our whole beings. Nothing is going to change that, not even you." Adam finally stopped and breathed deeply.**_

_**Jeff looked Adam straight in the eyes. "I don't hate you. I wanted to see how deep you cared for Kris. Neil spoke to me about you, how you are not only with Kris but with my children and your friends. He likes you, thinks you are good, not the best, but good for Kris. I agree. One thing though. I already tolled Cook this but you get the same warning. Hurt him and I will hunt you down and then, when I'm done with you, I'll let the Allens have you. In your case it will be the children since Neil and Kim will join me. Understand?"**_

_**Adam smiled and agreed just before Kris came in. **_

_**Jeff was visited by all his children, their friends, and significant others a lot more after the talk he had with Dave and Adam. They had been waiting to see what Jeff would think and when he approved, came to join in on the visits. With the visits Jeff's time in the hospital went by a lot faster and he soon was on his way to the Allen home where he stay for awhile, getting better and looking for another home. **_

_**No one in the Archuleta family wanted to live in the old home where bad memories and Jeff almost left his children resided.**_

_**(End Flashback)**_

Watching his family both extended and blood, Jeff sent a thankful pray to the sky for still being here with his children. For being allowed to watch as they grew into the men and women Jeff knew they be.

Owari

WC 5298


End file.
